


Charles is a Smol Child.....wait wut?

by PhantomStorm



Series: Just a bundle of Kid-fics [3]
Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: [hows Charles?][he's great. You know, everything's great. Sun's shinning, kids are behaving, Charles is a Smol child]Erik smiled, then frowned, then did a triple re-read of the message.Smol...child...waitWAHT??!?!?!?





	1. Chapter 1

Erik was at home watching his kids while Charles was in his mansion helping Hank with his project. Pietro and Wanda were extremely behaved today. Playing together and only occasionally using their powers to sabotage the other. All in all a pretty good day. That is, until Erik decided to message Charles.

[hows it coming Charles?]  
No response.  
[are you busy?]  
No response.

Erik then decides to try Raven's cell.

[hey raven]  
No response.  
[is it ignore Erik day?]  
(Sorry Erik! I was busy with the kids)  
Erik breathes in relief.  
[its ok, how's it going?]  
*pause*  
(Is great!)  
[hows Charles?]  
(he's great. You know, everything's great. Sun's shinning, kids are behaving, Charles is a Smol child, totally great)

Erik smiled, then frowned, then did a triple re-read of the message.

Smol...child...wait

WAHT??!?!?!?

Erik was standing now trying to comprehend the message. His brain couldn't seem to form english words as he frantically typed a reply.

[Was ist passiert?]  
(Uh...English plz)  
Gott verdammt! Erik thought and attempted to type english words

[what happened?]  
*long pause*  
(Erm...)  
*more pausing* Erik has already ushered his children into the car and was driving as fast as he could to the estate.  
(experiment?)

Erik slammed on the breaks and charges into the estate, his kids right behind him. "Where is Charles?" Erik asked (half-yelled actually) the first person he saw, (poor Scott) and glared daggers at him until a voice popped into his head. "Erik!" Came the voice of a child. Erik turned and saw no one. Scott frantically tells Erik where the professor is and runs away to find his father. 

"Charles?" He projects back cautiously. "Yup! Yup!" Comes the reply and Erik has to brace himself against a wall to keep from collapsing in surprise. "Dada! Dada look!" Wanda squeals pointing into an open room. Erik walks slowly over and peeks inside. His 12 year old son was cradling what looked to be a 4 year old with fluffy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Erik gaped.

"I know I has blue eyes" the child says giggling.  
"That's it. I'm going insane." Erik thinks  
"Nope" kid Charles replies.  
"Can we keep him?" Wanda asks. Peter starts laughing. "What are you gonna tell papa?" He asks and Erik can't help but smirk. "What do you mean?" Wanda asked.  
Peter stands and holds Charles at arms length and calls in a loud voice, "Papa please raise your hand."

Little Charles raised his hand and Wanda's eyes opened wide with shock. Then she points at Charles says, "you're a LIAR!" This causes Charles to pout (very cutely, Erik thinks) and Peter to hug him close. "Don't hurt papa's feelings!" Peter scolds. Then he proceeds to kiss the top of Charles's head as he feels tears wet his shirt.

Raven and Hank look at Erik sheepishly and Erik sighs. What will he do with his now 4 year old husband?


	2. Dealing with Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants his husband back!  
> ....
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel. I has found some time!

Basically, Hank created a new serum that was suppose to allow him to turn him back into his human form by "rewinding" time, but Hank had "accidentally" spilled some and it "accidentally" fell into Charles cup of tea and they "accidentally" didn't notice/forgot to warn him before he finished it a few moments later. Thus resulting in Charles' time being re-winded far to much, to the point of child-hood. Done with the boring stuff, now back to Erik.

Erik was in turmoil. His husband was 4. His children loved taking care of him, and Erik couldn't decide whether he wanted his husband turned back to normal or stay was a little boy a little while longer.

Curse it all. Charles, WHY. YOU. MUST. CUTENESS. OVERLOAD.??!!!?!??!?!?!?!!?!

Erik inwardly curses his husband. Gott verdammt, he's too cute.   
The little marshmallow. So soft and squishy. Cute and...

"Ewik?I no mashmawow" huffs the ever adorable Charles. Gah. He was thinking out-loud again. Peter was laughing and slipped in to remedy the situation. Scooping up his Papa, he hoisted him high into the air and then put his forehead on his. "Of course you're not a marshmallow, you're the great big papa bear that everyone loves!" Charles smiles broadly and hugs Peter tightly. Peter then passes the small child to Erik who cradles him like he's made of glass and the next thing he says is: "He's smaller than average" which elicits another frown (more like a cute pout) from Charles.

This causes Erik to internally panic. He looks at Peter because he is more like Charles and sees him rolling on the floor, mouth agape in silent laughter. He's no help. He then looks at Wanda and she's pointing at her face which has the biggest smile known to man. Erik turns to Charles and gives a tentative smile. Said boy glances at Erik then turns away, crossing his arms and pouting even more.

Then Peter chills out long enough for Charles to hold his hands out to him and say "Pietro. Up."  
Erik looks deeply offended and holds Charles as far away from his son as possible, finally dragging a loud laugh from Peter. Erik then turns the little 4 year old to face him and says with startling sincerity, "Charles dear. I'm very sorry, you're not small, you're....Mein kleiner schatz." (translation: my small darling)

Charles' pout lessens and his eyes sparkle as Erik brings him in for a hug. He giggles. "Meine liebe" (my love) Charles whispers and Erik can literally feel the blush creep onto his face. 

Erik looks at Charles' face, and if a child could look seductive, Charles was looking VERY seductive.

Oh Gott. Erik is officially screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinning over a child. Erik. Really?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is having the time of his life.  
> Eric is conflicted. As usual.  
> Wanda still doesn't want to believe her papa is a kid.  
> Raven and Hank are trying not to die. (Eric, no killing Raven and Hank)

Eric had given Charles back to his son and was now glaring daggers at Hank and Raven. Hank, on his part, had the sense to look sheepish while Raven was just smiling and trying to look innocent. "How. Do. We. Get. Him. Back. To. Normal?" Eric all but growled, albeit halfheartedly because he was looking at Charles. Charles had been put down and was chasing his son around the room constantly yelling "Sloww downs Pietro! You too fasts!" Pietro laughed, but obliged, slowing to a slow jog and collapsing dramatically when Charles tackled him. "Noooooo" Pietro wailed, attempting not to laugh as his papa pummeled him with his tiny fists.

Pietro flopped around and then died a most tragic death. Charles stood with a ruler (where'd he get it?) pointed down at his son's "lifeless" form and proclaimed, "I has defeated the uwtimate supor viwan!" He glanced at Eric and then marched over. Grabbing Eric's hand he announced, "I saved the King!" Wanda gasped and ran over. "No no no papa, dada is a beautiful fairy princess!" At this, Charles' eyes widened comically and he nodded vigorously. "You're right!"

A snort of laughter could be heard and Eric whipped his head over to the sound. Seeing his son attempting to contain his laughter sent Eric over the edge. Eric, being unable to keep his frown any longer, burst into laughter as his daughter passionately talked to her papa about all of Eric's "magical powers." 

Raven and Hank had come back. In Hank's hands were 3 different coloured bottles of liquids. "Well" Raven chirped happily, "All Charles has to do is pick the right bottle and drink it. Then he'll be normal again." Eric's eyes snapped to the blond. "CHOOSE?!?!?!" Eric yelled. "WHY CHOOSE? DON'T YOU KNOW WHICH ONE IT IS?!?!"

Hank looked at Raven nervously, wondering what her plan was. She of all people knew that each bottle was the same. One smirk from Raven wisely told Hank to keep quiet. "Don't you believe in your husband's abilities?" Eric scoffed. "He's 4! How is he supposed to know which to choose?!" Eric was having a mental break-down.  _He's a child!_ Eric thought furiously,  _how can he POSSIBLY KNOW which to CHOOSE?!?!?!"_

Charles hmphed. Pouting he glared at Eric then went and flopped down on Pietro's stomach, causing said boy to sit up. Charles just buried his head into his son's stomach. Pietro glanced from his papa to his dad then back again. Charles hmphed and Pietro also glared at his father. Eric looked offended and threw is hands up in a  _what did i do_ gestured. Pietro sighed, "telepath, remember?" he said pointing down at his papa while running his other hand down his back soothingly. Oh,  _OH!_ It hit Eric so hard,  _he must've thought of something to offend his husband._ _"You think?"_ grumbled a voice in his head. Eric's eyes shot up to meet Charles' baby blues and Eric sighed deeply.

Getting down on his knees he slumped forward and bowed deeply to his husband, head almost touching the floor. "I beg for your forgiveness  _mien liebe_ please." Raven had gone all paparazzi mode and began taking pictures furiously. There he was, the strongest metal bender mutant (actually, the only one) bowing to the almighty toddler that was Charles fricking Xavier. 

"No" Charles pouted some more.

"Charles!  _Mien Liebe_ , please? You know I believe in you. I just don't want anything happening to you."

Charles pouted again and turned his head back to Pietro. Looking his son in the eyes he said, "Likes you. You believes in me." Charles burrowed into the warmth that was his son and Pietro had the nerve to smirk at his father and hug Charles closer.

Eric's eyes widened in betrayal, " _PETER_ you _TRAITOR!"_ he yelled, pointing angrily at the offending family member. Wanda decided to intervene, she dashed over to their father and sat in his lap. "I'm on your team daddy!" she proclaimed. Eric smiled at his children. Charles, still firmly curled into Pietro's side. 

Well, he could wait for Charles' approval later. For now, he was going to revel in the niceness that was this exact moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS and COMMENTS PLEZ
> 
> any ideas for the next chapters?   
> Any ideas for a new Fic?


	4. Chapter 4

Erik was defeated. It has been 45 minutes and there he was, the strongest mutant (that's what  _he_ thinks) and he couldn't even get his own husband to cooperate with him. 

"Charles" he tried again, "I completely believe in you!"

Charles frowned at Erik and Pietro followed his frown. Wanda had, at some point, switched sides and was now sitting with Pietro and frowning alongside them. 

"Please, Charles! Just let me choose! Those two idiots couldn't figure out which one it is and you're only 4!"

Charles' frown deepened and he let out a low growl. Pietro and Wanda just shook their heads disappointedly at their father. "Whaaaaat?" Erik groaned. They both yelled in unison, "PAPA IS A FRICKING GENIUS DAD! WHY CAN'T HE DECIDE?!?!?!"

Erik blinked. And again. One more time. Oh, yea...

Little Charles through his hands up in frustration. Both kids stood. Pietro scooped up his papa and exited the room. Poking his head back in quickly he said, "I, no,  _we_ , like papa the way he is at the moment. He can choose later when dad figures out a way to get him to be happy." He then firmly exited the room. Hank looked stunned while Raven couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing. Walking over, she slapped Erik on the back as she continued to laugh. "You got a  _lot_ of groveling to do Lensherr." She then left to follow the kids, (still laughing by the way).

Erik looked at Hank. Hank quickly backed up. "Nope! No, Erik, I am  _NOT_ helping you! You've got to figure this out yourself," and then Hank almost tripped in his haste to leave the room. Erik groaned. This was going to be a lot of work.

He began to hatch a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad, I haven't added in a while. Sorry it's short!
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
